Fantasía de cuento de hadas
by Lisbeth Nikolayevna
Summary: Aunque las hadas sean muy distintas a nosotros, eso no dice que piensen de una manera distinta a la de nososotros; basada en una leyenda de hadas de Escosia, tal vez un poco triste y melancólico, pero espero que les guste, sumary apestoso, el fic se entiende mejor. Capítulo 2: Medaillon: "Allegiance und Oath".
1. Prólogo

_**Fantasía de cuento de hadas**_

_**Prólogo…**_

Caminando sobre hojas secas, la neblina presente amortiguando los rayos del sol que en pleno amanecer golpearían su rostro con rudeza o con suma delicadeza, pero le quita brillo e intensidad, por lo que no le lastimaba los ojos, cubierto por un short con tirantes negro, una camisa blanca, una corbata verde, botines negros, calcetas blancas y un saco negro, contaba para entretenerse sólo con dos o tres libros en un maletín café, no los ha leído aún, pero no estaba solo ese niño, con su pequeña amiguita rosada revoloteando de un lado a otro para cambiar su rostro de melancolía, sufrimiento, tristeza y soledad, por uno de felicidad y alegría, sin embargo, era imposible para su amo de cabellos y ojos verdes, cuya piel blanca hacía perfecto contraste con lo verde de su cabello y ojos, aunque sinceramente, parecía como muerto en vida, pero en realidad, estaba más que pensativo, porque encontró su hogar hecho trizas, todo fue provocado por un incendio que acabó con su vida, así que no tuvo otra opción más que irse y dejar lo que alguna vez fue su hogar.

Lyzerg Diethel, caminaba por ese sitio con su amiga revoloteando alrededor de él: una pequeña hada rosada de nombre Morphine. Ella nunca se separaría de él, siempre estará a su lado pase lo que pase y vaya a donde vaya, le hará compañía, quién sabe la causa, pero de cualquier forma, ese bosque estaba en Escocia, muy lejos de Londres, puesto que no había casa alguna parecida a la que él veía en su país, es más, él no veía ni una sola casa, sólo pasó cerca de una vieja avenida, la cual tenía grietas por su tiempo de ser construida, pero se detuvo en un camino desviado de ésta, en un árbol ya sin ni una sola hoja, se sentó debajo de él recargándose en el tronco, un poco cansado, porque se fue desde el aeropuerto hasta allí, bueno, sólo tomó un autobús y un taxi que lo dejara cerca de ese lugar, pero no llevaba nada de alimentos para él, sólo fresas y cerezas silvestres para Morphine, ella era mucho más importante que su apetito, así que , de su maletín sacó una bolsita de fresas, porque era la hora en la que Morphine debía alimentarse:

.- ¡Oye Morphine! – Llamó en voz alta para llamar su atención, y la hadita baja a su hombro y se sienta en él – Mira, come, yo busco un libro para los dos – Y busca dentro de su maletín otra vez.

_.-"Cómo me gustaría hablar su idioma, lo malo es que soy un hada y no tenemos suficiente voz para hablar con ellos, para decirle que estaré con él siempre" – _Pensó mientras sujetaba la fresa, pero se le ocurrió una gran idea.

.- Veamos…- En eso, Morphine de alguna forma partió la fresa en dos, dejó la mitad para ella encima de una hoja aún verde, y la otra mitad la cargó hasta que tocase su mejilla.

Lyzerg volteó a ver qué pasaba, pero vio a su amiguita volando con media fresa en sus manitas, se acercó lentamente a una mano del chico, él sólo atinó a voltearla de manera que quedara la palma arriba, el hada dejó su mitad en su mano y volvió a donde había dejado la suya para comérsela. Ese acto significó para Lyzerg que ella lo quería mucho, y sólo pudo sonreír tranquilo al sentirse amado, así que miró su mitad de fruta que le dejó, como señal de cariño, comenzó a comérsela lentamente mientras seguía buscando:

_.-"Muchísimas gracias Morphine por estar a mi lado" – _Pensó recordando que durante el torneo, a pesar de que le gritó y la alejó, ella regresó para ayudarlo

Cuando encontró el libro que buscaba desde hace unos segundos, trató de entender lo que decía, pero casi era difícil para él, pues estaba en alemán, pero después de unos minutos, logró entender más de diez páginas, y así, podía leérselas a Morphine:

.- Oye Morphine, ¿Qué te parece si te cuento una historia? – Preguntó sonriendo de felicidad, porque está en compañía de su mejor amiga de toda la vida.

El hada empezó a bailar en el aire mostrando que sí deseaba que le contase una historia, pero su baile se vio interrumpido por una duda: ¿De qué se trataba? Así que se sentó en la muñeca de Lyzerg para darse a entender como pudiera, sólo tuvo que sobarse un poco la cabeza mostrando la pregunta que quería hacerle, él plácidamente sonrió de nuevo soltando una pequeña risa:

.- Pues mira, se trata de hadas como tú que vivían escondidas de los humanos – Dijo en breve, así que el hada aplaudió en señal que comenzara a leer.

_.- "Lyz, eres muy atento conmigo desde que terminó el torneo, no sé cómo agradecértelo; aunque este libro lo leas con tus esfuerzos, yo me guiaré por ese dibujo" – _Pesó mientras observaba que el libro tenía una página con el texto y en la otra un dibujo que explicaba el contenido de ese texto, la letra era chiquita.

.- Hubo una vez hace tiempo, un gran reino de seres pequeños, juguetones pero sobre todo tiernos, que son las famosas hadas, todas ellas convivían entre ellas como si estuvieran jugando, la reina, que por cierto era muy bella, les decía que podían hacer lo que quisieran menos meterse en problemas, por lo que eran extremadamente cuidadosas. Un día, llegó un brujo malvado, ambicioso y peligroso, que deseaba convertirse en el único ser mágico del mundo, escuchó que las hadas se volvían populares entre los humanos, a pesar de que nunca las habían visto, eso enfureció tanto al brujo que, con rabia e ira reflejada en los ojos, decidió acabar con todas; las hadas se enteraron de ello, por lo que la reina junto a sus guerreros fueron a detener las ambiciones de ese ser oscuro, pero la guerra fracasó y la reina fue capturada y encerrada en la casa del hombre, todas las demás hadas se sintieron desprotegidas y tristes cuando su reina dejó el trono vacío, así que se han escon…escon…escondido – Con eso último, a Morphine preocupó, nunca había leído de esa manera, por lo que fue a una de sus mejillas y la tocó tratando de preguntarle qué tenía

.- ¿Qué me pasó? No sé porqué vi borroso de pronto – Dijo retomando la lectura – Se han escondido, pero sólo una de ellas escapó sin miedo a que la atraparan, tan veloz como pudo y con mucha tristeza en su pecho, dejó su mundo y se adentró al de los humanos, procurando que no…la…vieran… - No pudo seguir leyendo, porque misteriosamente se desmayó.

Pero el hada angustiada y asustada, trató de despertarlo, pero no pudo, cuando se dio cuenta, había soltado el libro, fue hacia el dibujo para verlo mejor, vio que todas las hadas eran similares a ella, lo que más es sorprendente es que una de ellas era exactamente igual a ella, también, sin explicar lo que pasaba, cayó inconsciente, los dos quedaron así por el libro, luego de unos instantes, ambos fueron brillando lentamente con todas sus pertenencias menos ese libro, cuando llegaron a una luz cegadora, desaparecieron casi inmediatamente, y el libro cambió, unas páginas en el frente estaban en blanco, pero en cuanto Lyzerg y Morphine desaparecieron con sus cosas, ambos se vieron dentro de las páginas en blanco.


	2. Reise Home

_**Fantasía de cuento de hadas**_

_**Capítulo 1: Reise Home**_

Lyzerg Diethel, un chico de apariencia atractiva, aunque mantiene oculto su maltrato por parte de los que se hicieron llamar XLaws, sólo interesados en matar a Hao Asakura sin importar sus vidas ni las de los demás, sin embargo, Lyzerg pensaba de una manera distinta, quería acabar con Hao para vengar a sus padres asesinados por él, pero sin descuidar a sus amigos, ni mucho menos a Morphine, la pequeña hada que lo ha acompañado desde que los señores Diethel murieron, y se encargó de cuidarlo, en complacerlo y demás, incluso con los malos tratos que su joven amo le daba. Eran tan cercanos como nadie tiene idea .Una muy temprana mañana…después de su cumpleaños dieciséis, Lyzerg tomo la inesperada decisión de irse de su casa y vagar por Gran Bretaña, para conocer todo lo que pueda del país. Tomó una vestimenta muy fresca, ya que constaba de: unos shorts negros con tirantes, camisa blanca, corbata verde, saco negro, sus botines negros y claro, no podía faltar unas bolsitas con frutillas rojas para Morphine ya que le tocaba a él cuidar de ella, su billetera y un par de libros en escocés para entender otros idiomas lo mejor posible, todo en una bolsa café de cuero. Tomó unos autobuses que lo pudieran dejar en el norte, como era de esperarse, nadie vio a Morphine que todo el tiempo iba o volando al lado del chico o sentada en su hombro, en el último autobús, lo único que hizo fue caminar a donde se presentaban los primeros árboles, dando paso a un bosque y se adentró en él. Cuando dio la primera vuelta hacia atrás, se dio cuenta de que ha perdido de vista la ciudad, por lo que se sentó en el pasto contra el tronco de un árbol prácticamente muerto, y le dio una fruta a Morphine porque de seguro, la pobre se estaba muriendo de hambre, y para no aburrirla, Lyzerg sacó un libro acerca de las hadas y como fueron dejando de ser vistas. Apenas en medio de la lectura, Lyzerg se desmayó preocupando a Morphine, ella poco después quedó como él, unos minutos más tarde, el libro parecía adquirir vida propia, los encerró dentro de sus páginas, iniciando así una nueva aventura.

El paisaje donde se encontraban era una verdadera belleza: una pequeña cascada que alimentaba un río, de un lado del río, estaban Lyzerg y Morphine en posición fetal, profundamente dormidos, y el pasto tan verde y vivo como nunca, adornado por diminutas florecillas de colores variados, un metro alejado de ellos, se encontraba un bosque con preciosos robles que parecían ilusiones de lo hermoso que lucían en conjunto; mientras que del otro lado del río, estaba un muro de rocas adornadas por enredaderas, éstas a su vez, eran adornadas por unas hojas maple rojas, creando no sólo un único, sino extraño ver ese contraste de plantas. Unos metros rio abajo, había un puente viejo hecho de pura madera; sin duda, un bosque encantado era el inicio de la historia. Morphine fue la primera en despertar de ese extraño sueño que le dio al verse reflejada en el libro, se sentó y se estiró pensando en que tal vez fue cansancio lo que hizo que ambos durmieran, cuando hubo quitado todo rastro de sueño, vio para un lado y no comprendió que significaba eso, luego volteó a ver a todos lados dando como resultado que no era el mismo lugar donde se encontraban, así que se asustó tanto que fue a un oído de Lyzerg y comenzó a jalarle despacio para no lastimarlo, hasta que:

.- ¡Lyzerg! ¡Despierta que tenemos que regresar! – Exclamó asustada, pero él seguía dormido

.- Ya Morphine, dentro de media hora nos vamos – Contestó todo adormilado, aunque escuchó perfectamente lo que dijo su amiguita

Cinco…cuatro…tres…dos…uno…

.- ¡¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ? – Gritó sentándose de golpe el peliverde de una manera tan fuerte que se oyó un largo eco

.- ¿Hablé? – Se preguntó Morphine llevándose sus manitas a la boca

.- ¡Entendí lo que dijiste! ¿Por qué habrá sido? – Lyzerg estaba más que confundido, se supone que Morphine no podía hablar

.- No tengo la menor idea, pero me alegra en serio poder hablarte – Comentó tratando de abrazar el cuello de su dueño

.- A mí también – Respondió colocando su mano sobre ella en señal de cariño

Detrás de las rocas, se escondían las encantadoras "Butterfly Fairies"**(1)**, que son criaturas con cuerpo de bebita, vestido de flores en la cadera, tronco cubierto con piedras preciosas y alas de mariposa, además de poseer grandes secretos y sabiduría bien guardados, les encanta ayudar a los demás. Habían unas tres sorprendidas de ver eso: un humano en su hogar. Una de ellas era castaña de ojos, vestidito y alas rojas, se llamaba Rötlich, quien fue la que le susurró a las otras dos:

.- Deben ser los que nos dijo el viejo – Comentó con una sonrisa de alegría en su rostro

.- No lo creo…porque ya han venido humanos antes y ninguno fue el elegido – Respondió muy suavemente la que se llamaba Wild, que era de color verde, ojos azules y cabello rubio (AN: Sin ser Campanilla de "Peter Pan" )

.- Pero quizá ahora sean los que hemos estado esperando durante estas décadas – Agregó una pelinegra de vestido morado y ojos igualmente negros de nombre Amethyst

.- ¿Ya ves Wild? No seas negativa, hay que mantener la esperanza – Trató de animarla Rötlich, pero la rubia seguía en las mismas

.- Yo no sé ustedes, pero ¿Para qué juntar esperanzas? De seguro que son iguales que los que vinieron anteriormente – Comentó la misma de mala gana, estaba harta de ser humillada

.- Oigan, no empecemos o nos van a descubrir – Dijo una preocupada Amethyst a punto de irse a su casa

.- Si es verdad, vámonos, luego discutimos sobre ellos – Pidió la castaña dando la espalda a Wild

.- Bien…en eso todas estamos de acuerdo – Y en cuanto las tres se tomaron de las manos, desaparecieron al instante

Lyzerg y Morphine se habían estado abrazando durante un muy buen rato, disfrutando el recuerdo de las primeras palabras cariñosas de Morphine, sin embargo, otro poco y olvidaron que ocurrían cosas tan extrañas como el lenguaje de Morphine que escuchó Lyzerg y el paisaje que vio su amiga, entonces el primero en recuperar sus sentidos fue el chico, así que observó detenidamente todos lados, tratando de asegurarse de que era el mismo lugar donde se quedaron "dormidos", pero terminó con la misma opinión que la pelirosada: no era un bosque de Escocia, era un simple sueño. Fue hasta el río para comprobar que era falso, a meter un dedo al agua increíblemente tibia, casi se desmaya del susto, era real; como siguió sin creer lo que estaba pasando, buscó una espina o algo para picarse la cara y despertar del sueño, pero no encontró nada, así que se dio por vencido y estaba convencido de que tenían que encontrar la salida de ese lugar cuanto antes:

.- Creo que…tenemos que pedir ayuda para salir de aquí, ya que no tengo la mínima idea de qué sea este lugar – Comentó el británico mirando el azul intenso que tenía el cielo

.- Tienes razón – Respondió Morphine volando hasta quedar en la cabeza de su joven amo

.- Andando, no tenemos otra opción mas que caminar y encontrar a alguien que nos oriente – Y así, ambos se fueron río abajo para cumplir con su cometido

Pero, como se mencionaba en el libro, un brujo malvado había llegado a esas tierras sometiendo a todas las hadas a que trabajaran para él, su nombre era Darkness, no tenía la apariencia de un muchacho de más de treinta años, con marcas en la cara de color negro, su piel era nívea, el cabello sepia le llegaba al inicio de la espalda, mientras que sus ropas eran estrechamente parecidas a las de un emperador romano, tenía una toga negra escritos y símbolos referentes al ocultismo, y en vez de la cuerda, poseía una cinta que expresaba las cosas oscuras como los pecados capitales, las representaciones del Diablo, etc. Y para terminar, sus ojos no tenían color específico, cambiaban de acuerdo a sus conjuros que realizaba. Su casa eran una clase de ruinas maltratadas por el tiempo en la cima de lo que se hacía llamar "Miracle Monte", donde solía vivir la reina de las hadas, que ahora, estaba prisionera y no podía hacer nada al respecto. Darkness estaba parado frente a lo que aparentaba ser una ventana, pero estaba observando a los recién llegados caminar por el bosque, cosa que lo hizo rabiar y dijo para sus adentros:

.- Malditos humanos, no permitiré que me quiten de mi reino – Realmente estaba furioso por lo que estaba pasando.

Fue a lo que daba la impresión de ser un trono, mientras desaparecía aquella imagen, necesitaba pensar en cómo podría deshacerse de aquellos estorbos.

Pero Lyzerg seguía confundido, ¿Cómo es que podía hablar Morphine? Y además ¿Dónde diablos estaban? Lo último que recordaba es que se quedó dormido en media lectura del libro de hadas y que cuando despertó, lo hizo con un gran susto porque su amiga al fin podía hablar con él, nada encajaba con lo que recordaba, absolutamente todo era absurdo y lo único que se le venía a la mente era que alguien lo encontró y se lo llevó, pero era completamente absurda esa idea, si fuera eso, no lo hubiera dejado en medio del bosque todo aturdido, al contrario, le hubiera dejado en su casa, además, se supone que no debería ver a Morphine, y ella estaba junto a él. Pero dejó todo ese nudo de problemas para poder ubicarse, porque el frondoso paisaje en el que despertaron estaba comenzando a cambiar, seguía el mismo río, pero los árboles han comenzado a presentarse por ambos lados, y además, el ambiente estaba demasiado húmedo, parecía una selva, se detuvo para preguntarle algo a Morphine:

.- Oye Morphine, ¿Cómo es que lograste hablar si- – Al voltear para verla, ella ya no estaba, así que dejó de hablar impactado

Volteó para todos lados a ver si la lograba ver desde ese punto, pero no, así que se puso a buscar por los alrededores, pero seguía sin aparecer, por lo que pensó que tal vez, se haya quedado en el camino y ni cuenta se había dado de ello, regresó por donde venía para ver si la encontraba, al final, su búsqueda terminó ya que se oyeron unas risas en la copa de un árbol inmenso, tenía tantos deseos de poder subir y averiguar si allí estaba su amiguita, dio vueltas por todo el tronco como buscando una escalera, pero terminó por subir abrazándose al tronco (AN: Jaja, qué gracioso sería eso), y al estar ya en las primeras ramas, se encontró con Morphine completamente pasmada de ver a dos hadas con cuerpo de hombre en tonos azules vestidos medievalmente y actuando como mujeres, como pudo, Lyzerg se apoyó en una de esas ramas y trató de llamar la atención de la pequeña sin que esos dos lo vieran:

.- Morphine…hey – Llamaba cuidadosamente en susurro, pero no consiguió lo que quería, sino todo lo contrario

.- ¿Qué? – Uno de los dos hombrecillos volteó a ver a aquel muchacho - ¡Auxilio! ¡Auxilio! ¡Una serpiente! – Comenzó a gritar como loco, pero sólo logró que su hermano mirara al ojiverde sin darle importancia

.- O sea, _hello brother_, es sólo un niño inmaduro – Comentó todo fresa, y eso causó gran enojo en el chico

.- ¡¿Serpiente? – Y sin pensarlo, atrapó al que le dijo eso - ¡Inmaduro tú primero! – Luego a su hermano, pero trató de no pisar a Morphine

.- ¡Lyzerg espera! – Gritó ella colocándose a escasos centímetros de la cara de su amo – Ellos no han hecho nada malo – Comentó de forma tan dulce que soltó a ambos hombrecillos

.- ¿Cómo que no han hecho nada malo? – Preguntó impactado de escuchar aquello

.- Sí, es que tu amiga estaba de curiosa y la invitamos a que platicara con nosotros – Dijo uno de ellos en tono muuuy gay

.- Me jalaron – Corrigió la pelirosada en ese momento haciendo que el peliverde mirara a ambos con cierta molestia reflejada en sus ojos

.- Bueno, resulta que _my brother _quería _kiss_ *mua mua* con la _beauty girl _– Explicó su hermano tan fresa que puso incómodo al inglés

.- ¡¿Que querías besar a Morphine? – Preguntó algo furioso, y el llamado asintió con una sonrisa de pillo (AN: Que incluso a mí me molesta ¬¬) - ¡PERVERTIDO! – Y fue allí donde se cayó de espaldas de aquel árbol.

.- ¡Cuidado chico! – Gritó un hada con cuerpo de mujer que quién sabe que cómo le hizo pero lo atrapó con una alfombra de agua que no mojaba

Esa hada estaba muy asustada por ese chico, su vestimenta constaba de un vestido disimulando el mar, era bastante amplio en la parte baja y usaba guantes largos del mismo tipo, con un color azul verdoso al igual que su cabello largo y ojos enormes, su piel era muy blanca, era la más joven de ese lugar. Con suma delicadeza, trató de poner a Lyzerg en el suelo salvo de ese tremendo susto, una vez que lo consiguió, Morphine se fue volando hacia él y escondió su carita en la solapa de su saco tratando de decir de forma indirecta que no volverá a pasar que se vaya sin avisar mínimo, él todo lo que hizo fue sonreírle de lado como diciendo que ya pasó y que no lo asuste de nuevo, pero entonces, el hada que lo salvó apareció frente a él observando la conmovedora escena, pero el británico para no parecer maleducado, la miró y se acercó a ella:

.- Muchas gracias por salvarme – Agradeció haciendo una breve reverencia a ella

.- No tienes nada que agradecerme chico – Respondió haciendo exactamente lo mismo

.- ¡Hermosa! ¡Ten una cita conmigo! – Gritó el hada que llamó "serpiente" al pobre adolescente

.- Eso ni de broma Deep – Comentó ella deteniendo al instante al susodicho

.- O sea, _my lady_ perdona a _my brother_ por eso – Dijo el otro hermano fresa dirigiéndose a la misma

.- Ya sé en lo que piensas Ocean, no saldré contigo – También dejó paralizado al otro

.- Jajajaja, realmente hasta a mí me dejaste boquiabierto – Comentó Lyzerg mirándola divertido

.- Pero permíteme presentarme, me llamo Türkis y soy la décima hija del río "Reinheit" – Se presentó de manera muy respetuosa

.- Em...mucho gusto, soy Lyzerg Diethel, hijo único de Liam Diethel – Como no sabía que decir, simplemente dijo eso

.- Y yo soy Morphine, su hada acompañante – Se presentó ante Türkis de forma entre amigable y amable

.- ¿Morphine? – Preguntó ella, ese nombre lo ha escuchado otras veces

.- ¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó la ojirosa con cara de no entender absolutamente nada

.- ¡Nada! Es que…nada – Ahora Türkis era la que no encontraba las palabras para decirle la parte de la historia del hada que se fugó

.- Pero…puedes decirme ¿Qué lugar es este? – Preguntó el muchacho

.- ¡Claro! Bienvenidos al reino "Harmonie der Elemente" – Presentó señalando un camino, a lo cual Lyzerg sólo atinó a dirigirse hacia esa parte

Las dos hadas le siguieron para ver a qué se refería el nombre, se detuvieron al ver que el paisaje cambió completamente: Era una especie de lago precioso, con altas montañas de café intenso y árboles de todo tipo, desde un simple roble irlandés hasta un gran sequoia **(2)**, pero lo característico de todo eso es que en todos lados habían colores vivos, los más bellos que se pudiesen ver, sin contar los apenas visibles destellos que eran los habitantes de ese lugar, además de un clima cálido, fresco, con una brisa suave hacían que el lugar se estuviera caracterizando como encantado. Tanto Lyzerg como Morphine se quedaron paralizados, era un paisaje hermoso, visto desde esa altura parecía que estaban en un avión o en un globo de aire caliente, y en eso, que Türkis los despierta de su sueño a ojos abiertos:

.- Ésta es sólo una parte de todo el reino – Comentó dejando sorprendidos a los dos

.- ¿Qué dices? – Preguntó el peliverde asombrado

.- Ésta es la parte sur, la parte oeste es la parte que llamamos "Gold Startseite"; la parte este es bastante tenebrosa, la llamamos "Weg in eine andere Welt" ; pero la parte norte es una hermosura, deberías verla, la hemos nombrado "Paradise Life" – Explicó la ojiturquesa muy generalmente

.- ¿Y cómo se llama ésta parte sur Türkis? – Preguntó Morphine muy curiosa

.- Se llama "Wald Licht" – Respondió mirando el lago

.- Entonces... ¿No sabes si hay una salida aquí? – Preguntó Lyzerg tratando de no hacer sentir mal al hada de cabellera turquesa, de hecho, eso estaban buscando

.- ¿Cómo? ¿Ya quieren irse? – Preguntó ella llenándose de tristeza, no esperaba eso

.- Es que necesitamos regresar, tengo una escuela en la cual asistir – Dijo expresando un gesto de melancolía

.- Em...no sé ni qué sea una escuela, pero no hay una salida específica – Comentó Türkis impactando la mente de Lyzerg

.- ¿Cómo que no hay salida específica? – Cuestionó sin creer lo que acaaba de escuchar

.- Hace muchos años, dos siglos para ser exacta, vino una persona como tú y se fue siendo un héroe – Dijo tratando de recordar lo más que se pudiera

.- Entonces... – Trató de analizar la situación, pero no lograba conseguir nada al respecto

.- Yo te ayudaré a que salgas de aquí, seré tu guía – Finalizó mirando al chico que simplemente abrió sus ojos como platos

.- ¿En serio? – Preguntó muy sorprendido de eso, ¿alguien quería que se fuera de allí?

.- Claro, vámonos a que te explique todo lo que hay – Dijo muy feliz y ambos empezaron a adentrarse de nuevo en el bosque húmedo

Así fue como comenzó la aventura de Lyzerg Diethel con Morphine, aunque ambos no lo supieran, eran presisamente los que caminarían entre las páginas de ese libro para acabar con la amenaza llamada Darkness y a liberar a las hadas del temor que las acechaba sin descanso, era una batalla entre el bien y el mal, ¿Quién podrá dominar ese lugar? Sólo la fuerza de amistad y el poder de la oscuridad lo decidirán, sin embargo, se llevarían algo más que el recuerdo de una victoria o una derrota...

_**Continuará...**_

_**(1).- **_Esas hadas me vinieron a la mente porque recordé una imagen favorita de mi mamá, una niña muy parecida a ellas, sólo que en vez de tener alas de mariposa, tenía hojas

_**(2).- **_Estuve investigando árboles, y lo más grande que encontré fue la sequoia, bueno, no lo digo yo, realmente es el árbol más grande que existe, mide como 115,61 metros de altura sin contar las raíces, increíble ¿no?

"_**Reise Home**__**: **__**Inicio del viaje"**_

WOW, después de tanto tiempo, el primer capítulo, créanme que me costó escribirlo, lo que pasa es que nada me parecía bueno, y además, estaba más inspirada en el cumple de Lyzerg, a quien admiro mucho, y creo que como regalo de cumpleaños era poder comunicarse con Morphine, ¡Qué Kawaii!, aunque fue un regalo retrasado jajaja, en fin…

Agradezco a Mimichibi-Diethel por su review, y para ella, también he leído tus historias (Oh bueno, sólo las HaoLyzerg) y creo que no te he dejado review, y me gustaría dejarte uno^^, espero que el capítulo te haya gustado.

Y como ya me dio flojera describir a los seis nuevos personajes de este primer capítulo y los cinco lugares (El quinto saldrá más adelante, pero ya sé que tiene allí) que contiene el hechizado y "famoso" libro, mejor les digo que todos los nuevos nombres son en alemán, absolutamente todos son en ese idioma.

Bueno…creo que eso es todo, ni se molesten en esperar días, porque me tardo en actualizar, para que publique pobres intentos jijiji, y ya saben, si quieren dejarme un review déjenlo, y si no, pues no lo dejen.

¡Hasta el segundo capítulo!


	3. Medaillon: Allegiance und Oath

_**Fantasía de cuento de hadas**_

_**Capítulo 2: **__**Medaillon:**__**"Allegiance**__**und**__**Oath"**_

Los tres han estado caminando por un buen tramo en medio de ese bosque encantado, los dos recién llegados observaban feices todo lo que su vista les permitía, por un lado era de extraña belleza y tranquilidad, pero por el otro lo veían deteriorado, algo lo estaba consumiendo poco a poco, Lyzerg pensó por un momento que ese bosque estaba condenado y que nada podría hacer al respecto, la razón es que aún después de dos años, sigue pensando en que es demasiado débil **(1)**, sin embargo, Morphine creía firme y ciegamente todo lo contrario, adoraba a su joven amo, como si fuera su hijo, es por eso que no importara lo que sucediera, siempre estaría a su lado de manera incondicional. Türkis los miraba de reojo, sus acopañantes estaban muy interesados en grabar en sus memorias ese mundo; el hada del río pensaba que a lo mejor ellos eran los más indicados para deshacer la desdicha que consumía despacio cada pizca de su mundo, un maleficio que condena a todos los habitantes, y la reina, para variar estaba encerrada, prisionera de su propio palacio, la ojiazul tenía la esperanza de salir un día de ese mal sueño.

Siguieron andando por esos lugares, unos tres kilómetros más adelante, el ambiente comenzaba a cambiar, el ambiente ya no era tan húmedo pero si era triste debido a los tonos de grises que hacían acto de presencia, e hada rosada estaba adelantada unos centímetros de su amo, mirando algo nostálgica el ambiente, lo mismo que con el ojiverde, el pobre estaba tan asustado por el aire de tristeza que lo estaba invadiendo en esos momentos, las pequeñas brisas del viento favorecían el panorama tan deprimente, el británico no pudo soportarlo y bajó la mirada con un semblante pesimista, exacta a cuando se detenía a comparar su fuerza con la de Asakura Hao, sólo que en esta ocasión no reflejaba vengana ni rencor, sólo melancolía. Unos segundos más tarde, decidió mirar hacia arriba dirigiendo sus ojos a la copa de una sequoia, deseaba contemplar los escasos rayos de sol filtrarse por las ramas de esa planta gigantesca, casi inmediatamente, un reflejo de luz se interpuso entre unas cuantas ramas y la vista de el chico, quien se detuvo al notarlo, su cara de derrotado fue sustituida por un gesto de impresión y algo de curiosidad, se detuvo en el mismo lugar donde notó ese resplandor, giró su cuerpo para evitar lastimarse el cuello, acercándose con lentitud quedó en las raíces del árbol, lo que notó en las altas ramas fue un medallón que estaba hecho de oro y plata, sujeto en una doble cadena pequeña de oro, tenía la forma de un sol, en el centro se encontraban incrustadas pequeñas piedras preciosas cortadas en talia brillante en forma de flor, las cuales eran: un zafiro, un rubí, una esmeralda, un citrino, una amatista, un topacio imperial, una espinela y en el centro de todo eso, un cuarzo místico **(2)**, él se quedó obsevando ese objeto que sin lugar a dudas, era precioso, tan concentrado estaba observándolo, intentando sacar detalles, que se le olvidó por completo a sus dos pequeñas amigas, las cuales, ya llevaban un buen tramo recorrido.

En cuanto a ellas, simplemente volaban hacia el frente, Morphine pensaba detenidamente en ese lugar, teniendo un leve sentimiento de conocer ese lugar, pero siempre descartaba la idea de que pueda ser cierto, puesto que ha estado con los Diethel por generaciones, Türkis en cambio, tenía la firme esperanza de que ellos eran los que han estado esperando, todas las hadas de ese mundo pensaron lo mismo, así que estando completamente dispuesta a ayudarlos le valía un pedazo de rábano lo que a ella pudiera pasarle; cuando ellas voltearon para hablar con Lyzerg, se llevaron la sorpresa de que no venía siguiéndolas, eso preocupó a las dos, se miraron con angustia reflejada al máximo, mas dirigieron sus cvistas al camino recorrido, y allí lo vieron, con los ojos hacia arriba como si estuviera hipnotizado, ambas suspiaron aliviadas, volaron hasta quedar a ambos lados de la cabeza del ojiverde, como observaron que no se movían ni para respirar o parpadear, imitaron su pose y lograron distinguir el mismo objeto. Al cabo de unos segundos, sopló una brisa algo fuerte pero rápida, sobre todo en la parte de arriba, povocando que el medallón soltara unos brillos y unos sonidos de destellos, y a pesar de que eso sólo fuera moentáneo, siguió moviéndose, aunque ahora de forma lenta y calmada, los tres espectadores estaban sorprendidos con la escena, era la primera vez que algo así pasaba; poco a poco fue aumentando sus movimientos soltando más chispas y los mismos ruidos, agregándose a esto, se volvía cada vez más brillante, como el libro que los ha encerrado en ese mundo; al cabo de unos segundos más, se movió tanto que la rama que lo sostenía se rompió, dejando caer el medallón hasta el suelo justo a los pies del joven inglés, éste se agachó a observarlo, se veía pesado, con un poco de timidez lo tomó por la cadena que tenía en la parte de arriba, la pelirosa lo vió interesada, era bellísimo, pero lo consideraba algo peligroso, en cambio, el hada del río simplemente tenía las palabras atoradas en la garganta, ella sabía lo que era ese medallón y para qué servía, voló para verlo mejor y asegurarse de que era lo mismo que ella pensaba que era, y al verlo más de cerca, logró confirmar sus sospechas; el chico giró su cabeza para ver a Türkis, la pobre estaba con las manos en su pecho en un gesto de quitarse algún tipo de susto, él estuvo soprendido al verla de esa forma, se paró y se volteó por completo, sin soltar la cadena levantó su brazo mostrándoselo a la pequeña hada:

.- ¿Sabes algo sobre esto? – Su voz estaba grave, pero curiosa

.- Sí, hay una leyenda histórica sobre eso – Contestó la peliazul dejando su gesto de soponcio

.- ¿Cuál es? – Morphine habló colocándose a un lado de su amo

.- Se trata de un sacerdote que lo poseía, era nuestro salvador, su nombre era Respekt **(3)** – Dio un breve comentario a ese relato

.- ¿Era muy fuerte? – Lyzerg volvió a cuestionar bajando el medallón

.- Era el ser más poderoso de nuestro mundo y nuestra historia, y gracias a eso, murió hace décadas – Respondió con algo de tristeza reflejada en el rostro

.- ¿Cómo? No entiendo nada, ¿Puedes explicarme qué pasó? – El joven dio unos pasos para quedar cerca del hada azulada

.- Es un relato un poco largo, pero si quieres, te contaré – Pasó a un lado del británico, y él la siguió

El hada de cabellos azules los condujo a un tronco en forma de banco, donde los visitantes se acomodaron allí, su compañera se puso en frente de ellos comenzando con la historia:

_**~Flash Back~**_

Regresamos hace aproximadamente unos 6000 años antes de nuestra era, la Tierra se desarrollaba paralelamente a un mundo por completo diferente al que conocemos hoy en día. Sin embargo, ese mundo también era muy peligroso, no porque estuvieran allí un montón de bandoleros ni cosas así, más bien, porque en elambiente estaba una sustancia nociva que ataca a los pequeños recién nacidos, sólo unos pocos lograban sobrevivir, y cuando llegaban a la edad de reproducción, mueren justo después de que su hijo nazca. Hay que tener en cuenta que en esa época no se vivía ni a los meses de edad, sólo unas cuantas horas, máximo unos días, puesto que en ese entonces las hadas se desarrollan demasiado rápido, y no tenían tiempo de nada, ni si quiera de jugar por un instante, en otras palabras: Aquél tiempo era uno de los más terribles y deprimentes que se puedan imaginar.

Una mañana, un par de hadas color ámbar esperaba su pequeño, con la certeza y tristeza de no poder estar con él; pronto nacería y lo único que podían hacer antes de morir era verle la carita, pero no fue así...cuando nació, la madre por desgracia falleció, el padre logró vivir por alguna y muy especial razón, así que tuvo la oportunidad de cuidarlo y criarlo con todo el cariño que se mercía ese niño, pudo notar al instante algo muy extraño: no poseía alas como los demás, por lo que optó por potegerlo de todo y contra todos. Pasaron los días y el hada estaba conmosionado de ver a su hijo crecer de manera lenta y particular, crecía de tamaño y no podía volar como el resto, eso le preocupaba un poco, de seguir así, ambos serían desterrados, que al mismo tiempo quedarán en el olvido, condenados a carecer de alimento y agua; todo lo que no quería el padre de ese chico tan peculiar. El niño vestía con un traje que hace referencia a los ríos de color blanco, su piel de porcelana, ojos grices, cabello dorado ligramente largo y delgado pero fuerte le daban un aspecto mágico, no era común ver a hadas y mucho menos humanos con esas caraterísticas, así que el piobre era el hazmereír de todos, sin embargo, al padre no le importaba nada ese asunto, sólo quería poteger a su hijo; cabe mencionar que no se le ha asignado un nombre...al menos por ahora.

Una tarde, mientras el padre recogía setas para almorzar, el niño estaba jugando con una ramita a formar figuras en un riachuelo en movimiento, no tenía ni un amigo, el pobre se encontraba solo esperando a su padre, haciéndose preguntas como "_¿Por qué soy tan diferente? ¿Por qué no soy como los demás? ¿Cuál es mi propósito? ¿Cuál es mi destino?"_ Entre otras cosas, estaba confundido, no ha podido disfrutar de la vida como lo hacían los demás que tenían alas y un tamaño "común", deseaba con toda su alma ser alguien a quien no puedan ofender, hacer que lo respeten; y en dado momento, esa ramita con la que jugaba se fue volviendo cada vez más lisa y brillante hasta volverse un palo de oro, eso lo ha dejado sin habla, anhelaba importarle a los demás pero de una forma más discreta; cuando se levantó y se giró sobre su propio eje buscando a su padre, se le ocurrió la loca idea de mirar en dirección al arroyo y tomar una piedra de río para intentar hacer lo mismo, la sostuvo, la miró concentrado, aquella piedra fue retorciéndose poco a poco, el niño se sorprendió mucho, a tal grado en que casi tira la piedra al vacío, pero se contuvo; pasaron unos minutos y la piedra ya no era piedra, era una cosa extraña, tenía intenciones de ser un objeto hecho a base de oro y plata, sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba alrededor, ignoró por completo que su padre se acercaba con un costal ligero lleno de setas de forma curiosa y asustada por no decir impactada; al asomarse por el hombro izquierdo de su hijo, se dio cuenta de que él era especial, y que merecía un mejor trato por parte de los demás; al cabo de unos omentos después, esa roca dejó de ser lo que era y ahora se volvió un sol mitad oro mitad plata, en el centro tenía incrustadas unas piedras preciosas en forma de flor, así que por lógica se sorprendió al ver que podía transformar cualquier cosa en otra con sólo concentrarse en eso; de pronto sintió que alguien lo estaba observando, giró sus ojos primero a la izquierda, luego giró su cuerpo al mismo lado, dio un saltito de sorpresa al ver que era su padre, éste también se hizo un poco para atrás al ver la reacción de su hijo, por su parte, levantó el sol recién formado y lo mostró al ser diminuto:

.- ¿Viste lo que pasó? – Su voz reflejaba conmoción

.- Sí hijo mío, lo vi, y estoy realmente impactado, ¿Cómo lo hiciste? – El hada estaba alterado, no podía creerlo

.- No sé, simplemente me concentré en transformar una piedra en algo nuevo, pero esto es demasiado – Explicó mirando por todos lados el objeto que traía en la mano

.- ¿Crees que puedes hacerlo de nuevo? – El padre deseaba confirmarlo de alguna forma, tenía una ligera sospecha de lo que sería su hijo en un futuro

.- Lo intentaré – Como no se le ocurría convertir otra cosa común, tomó el sol y el palo de oro juntándolos y concentrándose

Durante unos instantes, no pasó nada, sin embargo, todo cambió cuando el palo se fue deformando, primero se alargó unos centímetros, luego se formó un círculo de oro que se unió poco a poco con el sol, de un omento a otro, ese palo se volvió una doble cadena que sostenía al objeto redondo; eso sólo significó que para ese muchacho, le esperaba un gran futuro y que una gran posibilidad de poder pasar a la historia

.- Ahora te daré un nombre, uno que al pronunciarlo los demás sabrán quién eres – El hada sonrió con orgullo

.- ¿Mi nombre? – Preguntó el niño, su padre asintió - ¿Cuál es mi nombre? – Apretó la cadena, ansioso de escuchar la voz de el otro

.- Tu nombre a partir de este momento, es Respekt – Sentenció con un tono de orgullo y felicidad, imaginando a su hijo de mayor, sería todo un sacerdote, uno legendario

_**~Fin de Flash Back~**_

.- Era una especie de humano, pero era el inicio de una nueva época en nuestra historia – Tükis estaba tranquila, a pesar de que se acercaba a la parte triste del relato

.- ¿Era un shamán como yo o qué? – Lyzerg preguntó más que curioso, realmente le interesaba la historia

.- Era un sacerdote, y no me interrumpas – Respondió la peliazul con obviedad en cada palabra

.- Lo siento – Dijo el peliverde con desgana y fastidio

.- Bueno, continúo, creció como humano, para cuando llegó esa batalla, él tenía unos veintidós años ya cumplidos…- Continuó con su relato

_**~Flash Back 2~**_

Pasaron los años, y aquél niño creció hasta ser un sacerdote bien formado, su cuerpo era envidiable, sus ropas cambiaron a una túnica negra con dorado, su cabello y rostro han conservado sus colores y características. Su padre no se equivocó al darle ese nombre al niño, las demás hadas al pronunciarlo le dieron un mejor trato y dejaron de señalarlo con el dedo, es más, las hadas con cuerpo de mujer se sentían atraídas por él, ya que se volvió un joven apuesto y desde luego que importante, ya que entrenó durante años para ser un sacerdote de grandes habilidades y sorprendentes poderes, el medallón que hizo siempre lo traía colgando del cuello, nunca lo soltaba ni de chiste, todos en ese mundo lo respetaban, claro, haciendo honor a su nombre; cuando se volvió un adolescente, se propuso purificar el ambiente para que muchas hadas puedan estar con sus hijos dando felicidad y tranquilidad a los demás, causando que todos lo consideraran un héroe, ¿Qué pasó con su papá?, él desgraciadamente murió por algún tipo de conjuro, hace apenas un año, llegando a lo más profundo del joven, así que juró por su vida que vengaría la muerte de su bondadoso padre, y gracias a sus acciones y ese hecho tan lamentable, llamó a su medallón _**Allegiance**__**und**__**Oath**_. Una mañana, cuando paseaba Respekt por los bosques de la parte sur purificando el ambiente de alguna posible energía maligna, sintió precisamente eso, sin perder ni un solo segundo, fue corriendo a la dirección de donde provenía ese mal presentimiento; corrió y corrió hasta llegar al "Miracle Monte", cosa que se le hizo extraña, ya que ese lugar era un cerro lleno de luz y armonía, con sus hierbas y flores de diamantes además de emanar de él un olor a jazmín lo libraba de toda sospecha, sin embargo, por esa impresión no se detuvo, subió hasta el palacio que se encontraba en la cima del mismo, entró gracias a su medallón, buscó a la reina por todos lados, no la encontraba por ningún sitio, ha buscado por todos lados, excepto en el salón del trono, se dirigió a las enormes puertas que a él conducían y al llegar por fin al lugar, observó que la reina estaba sentada en su trono, temblando con cara de asustada, con paso lento, se acercó a ésta, cuidando su comportamiento:

.- Majestad, ¿Puedo saber que sucede? – Respekt estaba cada vez más cerca de ella

.- N-no n-n-n-n-no te a-a-acer-qu-ques – Tartamudeó la pobre aferrándose al trono

.- ¿Qué dice? – El joven de dorados cabellos no entendía nada de lo que pasaba

.- ¡QUE NO TE ACERQUES TE ORDENO! – La reina explotó, ese grito hizo que el sacerdote se detuviera

.- ¡¿Qué pasa?! – El joven no entendía nada

Hasta que del techo, cayó justo frente a él un joven de cabellos sepia y traje de falso profeta, tenía una daga en forma de caracol en la mano deecha en forma de amenaza o intento de homicidio, estaba empeñado en matar a alguien, y como Respekt era el único que le quedaba cerca, decidió con él acabar

.- Caray, no sabía que un gnomo ha venido a visitarnos – Bromeó un poco para evitar asustarse

.- Y miren nada más, un señor con cara de duende viejo riéndose de mí – Se defendió aquél joven

.- Permíteme presentarme: Soy Respekt y soy el guardián de este lugar – Hizo una reverencia caballerosa

.- Y yo, soy Darkness, tu gobernante, vengo desde las profundidades del infierno a domar a cualquiera que me rete – Respondió el otro con aires de grandeza

.- Sólo hay una forma de que me doblegue de nuevo ante ti y me trague ese cuento – Comentó viéndolo con tranquilidad

.- ¿Cuál? – Preguntó desafiante Darkness

.- Tendrás que matarme antes que te apoderes de este lugar – Sentenció firme posicionando sus manos a manera de conjuro

.- Bueno…yo tenía pensado hacerte sufrir, pero si me pides que te mate, mejor, me ahorraré disgustos más adelante – Esa daga se volvió un tridente con signos satánicos

Comenzó la pelea, el sacerdote del medallón llevaba una enorme ventaja al parecer, sus conjuros debilitaban directamente al oponente ya que son magia blanca pura, el otro como podía se defendía de los ataques que recibía, sus habilidades poseían en su totalidad magia demoniaca, aunque débil; la reina, por su lado, no podía moverse de allí, simplemente deseaba que todo acabara pronto. Pasaron horas, quizá días desde que comenzó la batalla, todo seguía igual, el joven de ojos grices levaba una increíble ventaja, todas sus habilidades aumentaban cada día, proporcionándole un gran porcentaje de ganar esa batalla, no han cesado para nada, ni si quiera para tomarse un respiro, Darkness utilizaba su tridente como médium para transmitir sus poderes, Respekt, en cambio, su medallón amplificaba hasta un 10,000% de lo que en realidad eran, de manera que se puede decir que la victoria la tenía totalmente asegurada…o al menos eso se pensaba en unos momentos. Cuando iba a darse el golpe final, el joven sacerdote fue manipulando una cantidad increíble de energía para aplastar al enemigo, la cual los estaba asfixiando a los dos, al chico de ojos multicolor por ser la víctima y al "vencedor" por soportar más de lo que podía, esa demanda de poder que estaba utilizando era demasiado era como si exigiera tener el poder que tendría en mil años en un instante, una sobrecarga mortal, él no podía moverse, sólo estaba allí realizando el conjuro con la firme idea de exiliar a ese intruso del reino, y sabiendo que moriría en ese lugar, dijo unas palabras en latín: **"**_**Per**__**CLYPEUM**__**, **__**tenebrarum regnum**__**revertuntur**__**, sicut **__**domus, **__**et exaltans**__**animam**__**et**__**tenebras**__**causis**__**eligat**__**convenientia**__**lucis, **__**ut**__**sicut**__**omnia**__**"**_ **(4)** y finalmente cayó sin vida al suelo, selló su alma en el medallón, sin terminar lo que había hecho, su cuerpo se volvió una cortina de destellos que alzó el medallón a lo alto de los cielos, con una ayuda del viento, ese objeto fue a parar a lo alto de las ramas de una sequoia en la parte sur de ese reino misterioso.

En cuanto a Darkness, sólo se echó a reír a carcajadas como un villano de caricatura (NA: XD), con uno de sus conjuros, encerró a la reina en una burbuja neutralizadora de encantamientos, dejándola completamente inofensiva, como consecuencia, se autoproclamó rey por toda la eternidad, decretando casi al mismo tiempo que todo aquel que se revele, tendrá que morir, aplicó el terror al exterior, dominando por completo ese mundo. Después, ese bellísimo monte se oscureció y ahora, todo es una pesadilla, simplemente, necesitaban ayuda urgentemente, en un intento desesperado una de esas hadas encontró un camino a nuestro mundo en busca de ayuda. Respekt se quedó dormido esperando a alguien que pueda librar a su hogar del miedo…

_**~Fin de Flash Back 2~**_

.- De manera que lo que tienes en las manos es nuestro querido sacerdote, tú eres quien estábamos esperando Lyzerg – Türkis puso sus manitas en el rostro del chico

.- ¡Espera! Mencionaste un hada que se fugó ¿Sabes quién era? – Morphine se atrevió a preguntar

.- No, pero lo que sí sé es que dijo: "¡Ayudaré al sacerdote!" Y se fue creo que para siempre – Terminó tomándose la barbilla como pensando

.- Ya veo – Fue lo único que pudo decir la pelirosa

.- Pero…quieren regresar a casa, ¿No es así? – Su rostro y voz se volvieron un retrato perfecto de tristeza

.- Sí, así es – Dijo Lyzerg fingiendo tristeza al igual que el hada del río

.- Ya veo, entonces…creo que lo mejor es- - Fue interrumpida por la voz del chico

.- Lo mejor es que cumpla con mi parte, y ayudarlas a salir de la oscuridad, ya que es el deseo del sacerdote – Se levantó de su asiento, colgándose del cuello el medallón, cuando acabó, el cuarzo místico brilló, signo de que no hay marcha atrás: ha aceptado el reto

.- ¿Hablas en serio? – El hada de cabellos azules lo miró sorprendida, sus ojos reflejaban esperanza

.- Claro, además, no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias – Su voz y su rostro mostraban seguridad

.- Nosotros te lo agradeceremos eternamente, todo lo que puedo hacer es guiarte a una puerta, a las puertas donde la riqueza es sólo la millonésima parte de la felicidad – Dijo elevándose por encima del británico y volando con ligera velocidad entre los árboles

.- Con eso nos ayudas mucho, andando Morphine – Y trotando con su amiga al lado, siguieron a Türkis un buen tramo

Así, empezaron una batalla entre dos mundos, dos fuerzas y dos destinos, sólo la valentía, coraje y amistad pueden marcar la diferencia, y eso era lo que Lyzerg quería demostrar, que mientras se tenga la fe y fuerza suficiente, se puede lograr todo, incluso, superar a la misma muerte, tal y como Respekt lo hizo…

_**Continuará…**_

_**Medallón: „Lealtad y Juramento"**_

_**( 1 ) Bueno, tenía que mantener su carácter, de lo contrario, sería OCC, ¿No creen?**_

_**( 2 ) Si no han visto esa piedra, déjenme decirles que es una vedadera belleza, quiero un collar con eso jaja**_

_**( 3 ) RESPETO en alemán**_

_**( 4 ) A través de este medallón, regresaré a sacar a este reino de las tinieblas, ya que es mi hogar, seleccionaré al indicado para manipular mi alma y acabar con la luz la oscuridad, sólo así todo será como debe ser **_en latín

_**Uff, me quedó largo, pero por fin me he dignado a continuar la historia, pero el típico problema de la escuela, los eventos y la familia, apenas he tenido tiempo de inspirarme, pero en fin, me disculpo por la enorme demora y ahora sí, comenzaré poco a poco a escribir el capítulo tres para que sea menos tardado y por lo tanto, me vaya ahorrando trabajo. Ahora, agradezco enormemente a:**_

_**Mimi-chibi Diethel: **_Pues sí, era su regalo súper-hiper-mega retrasado, pero ahora ya le regalé otro don jaja **^w^**

_**MEAM-neko n.n: **_Gracias por tu review y tu obsevación, espero que no haya repetido tantas frases en este capítulo **O.O**

_**yuhoelmer:**_Qué bueno que te agrade mi historia , prometo continuar lo más pronto posible

_**Si ven que me tardo más que la Vía Láctea en dar una vuelta completa (500,000 años), exíjanme la continuación como Arikawa-san a Usagi-sensei, mi idol *w***_

_**Jaja, en fin, nos leemos después y gracias por sus reviews, y mi típica frase: Si quieren dejarme un review, déjenlo, y si no, pues no lo dejen**_

_**¡HASTA EL CAPÍTULO 3!**_


	4. Golden Gates

_**ACLARACIÓN: Como no me gustó nada el título que le puse al inicio, lo cambié, pero no se preocupen, sigue siendo el mismo, aunque con otro nombre**_

_**Fantasía de cuento de hadas**_

_**Capítulo 3:**_ _**Golden Gates**_

Türkis condujo a Lyzerg y a Morphine por el bosque con un buen entusiasmo, ellos se quedarán a ayudarlos como puedan, y eso es justamente lo que estaban esperando esas hadas, para que el malvado Darkness las deje de una buena vez. Durante todo el trayecto, han estado siendo observados por ese mismo diablo, los veía a través de una bola de energía condensada que salía de un caldero con forma de manos momificadas, el cual estaba en el centro de ese sitio, todo el lugar era una especie de salón de trono gótico redondo que hubiera sido la sede de una gran fiesta, el centro de un campo de batalla y un huracán pasaran consecutivamente, en otras palabras: se caía en pedazos, pero gracias a que los poderes de ese hombre aumentaban con gran consideración, se mantenía en pie. En frente del trono, pasando por el caldero y pegado a la pared, estaba la reina llamada Regenbogen **(1), **ésta vestía de un largo vestido de noche con los colores del arcoíris pero en tonos pastel en la parte de la falda, de la cintura para arriba es blanco con detalles que se asemejan a una princesa inglesa medieval, su cabello le llegaba a media espalda, lacio y con una ligera curva en las puntas, de color ceniza recogido con una diadema en forma de alga marina color azul cielo, sus alas son idénticas a las de una libélula, ella permanecía inmóvil, muy al estilo de la bella durmiente, sólo podía escuchar las voces que habían a su alrededor, pero ella no podía hacer nada. Darkness al ver que se aproximaban a la siguiente puerta, se puso a dar vueltas sin parar alrededor del caldero, debía pensar en un plan para permanecer en el trono por más tiempo, sin embargo, no le venía nada bueno para usarlo en contra del joven inglés:

.- Es increíble que hayan llegado tan lejos – Se dijo a sí mismo deteniéndose en cierto punto de sus vueltas - ¡Si ese estúpido se fusiona con el alma del medallón tengo pocas probabilidades de seguir con la corona! – Dirigió su mirada a la bola de energía que seguía mostrándole esa escena tan alegre

Se le quedó viendo un buen rato, hasta que se le estaba ocurriendo un plan, quizá no el más fuerte, pero sí uno de sus más macabros: Debía observar su pasado, si hay algo que lo haga enfadar o sentirse impotente, entonces lo endiablaría aún más. Lo único que quedaba era esperarlo para darle en donde más le duele, y gran esfuerzo

.- Puede funcionar – Comentó – Ahora usted será testigo de dos esperanzas muertas majestad, espero que le disguste el escenario – En su rostro se formó una mueca retorcida en sed de poder y ambición, se volvió a sentar en su trono y comenzó a perfeccionar sus planes

Simplemente debía enfrentar con malicia a ese joven de ojos esmeralda, no de forma violenta, sino más bien estratégica, de esa manera, podría tener la oportunidad de verlo morir lentamente, un placer sin duda alguna espantoso…así es el rey oscuro Darkness.

Mientras tanto, los tres héroes estaban con un impulso positivo, que los estaba llevando a superar cualquier cosa, no importa cuál sea, sobre todo Lyzerg, quien al parecer, por fin estaba dándose cuenta de que cuenta con el poder suficiente para poder lograr todos sus objetivos; el camino sí era un poco extenso, pero eso no fue suficiente para cansarlos, al contrario, estaban más ansiosos cada vez, se podía ver reflejado en la sonrisa de triunfo que llevaban en sus labios. A medida en que se acercaban más a aquella puerta de la que les ha mencionado Türkis: el escenario se volvía azul y la neblina anterior desaparecía, entre los árboles se encuentran con más frecuencia los sauces llorones que terminaban en hojas hechas de oro, iban apareciendo destellos de color blanco que estaban estáticas pero titilaban como estrellas en el firmamento, el joven británico las vio en conjunto con lo demás, estaba simplemente maravillado, jamás ha creído posible que algo así pudiera existir, Morphine en cambio, cada vez que se adentraba más en esos bosques, no dejaba de cosquillearle la idea de conocer todo eso, a lo mejor porque es hada y tienen un vínculo especial entre ellas aún cuando no se conozcan físicamente. Los tres siguieron avanzando por ese sendero y llegaron a una pequeña cueva que salía dela tierra, la cual estaba decorada con cuerdas delicadas de oro blanco, el peliverde y el hada rosada miraron con desconfianza el interior húmedo y con musgos por todas partes, además de tener raíces y piedras por todos lados, o al menos eso es lo que alcanzaban a ver porque la cueva era la típica tenebrosa llena de neblina y oscuridad, ambos voltearon a ver al hada de cabellos azules que sólo sonreía con tranquilidad:

.- Esto es todo lo que puedo hacer – Dijo con algo de pena de no poder hacer más

.- Bueno pues…andando Morphine – Comentó algo inseguro el joven comenzando a adentrarse en la cueva, pero antes de seguir, Türkis los ha interrumpido

.- No tienen por qué tener miedo – Los dos voltearon nuevamente – Recuerda que nuestro sacerdote te ha escogido y te ayudará siempre que lo necesites – A pesar de no tener ni una idea de lo que pasarían, esas palabras les dieron confianza a los ingleses

.- Gracias Türkis – Habló Morphine haciendo una reverencia, imitada por su amo

.- Sólo caminen todo de frente para cruzar este lugar – Hizo una pausa breve – Buena suerte a los dos – Alzó su brazo en forma de despedida

.- Gracias – Respondió Lyzerg adentrándose por fin a la húmeda cueva

Apenas desaparecieron en la oscuridad, el medallón vibró un poco, la flor de piedras preciosas comenzó a iluminarse hasta tener la función de una linterna grande porque todo lo aclaraba. El trayecto fue mucho más fácil de lo que parecía en un principio, además de la luz que colgaba del cuello del ojiverde, las piedras de la cueva les facilitaban el camino, porque las del suelo servían como un contorno de un sendero, mientras que las de las demás sólo eran de adorno, que escaseaban al igual que las raíces y el musgo cada vez más a medida que avanzaban; hasta un punto en que en lugar de piedras, se presentaban pequeñas luces doradas como luciérnagas, la neblina se disipó sólo un poquito porque con las luces creaban un hermoso efecto Tyndall **(2)**, no sólo era eso lo que estaban observando, en la parte del techo de tierra, estaban además de raíces, unas algas color oro que se mecían con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, con una delicadeza exagerada estaban meciéndose hacia la dirección opuesta a la que Lyzerg y Morphine se dirigían, sin embargo, no se detuvieron para observar lo hermoso que estaba ese lugar, siguieron con el recorrido para llegar a la parte oeste del reino.

Por todo el camino se encontraron: escaleras de tierra, montículos, rampas, lodo, trampas de piso, y varias veces el camino se partía en dos o en tres, sólo tuvieron un poco de problemas para elegir la ruta, por supuesto que contaban con la ayuda incondicional del sacerdote, él se encargaba de mover su medallón a un lado o al otro para guiarlos por el indicado, fuera de esa complicación, nada más. Al final del camino, se encontraron con una puerta de madera antigua, quizá hasta podrida porque se ve demasiado gastada, la aseguraban un montón de enredaderas gruesas como troncos, tenía un par de pomos muy refinados, en el pomo derecho estaba una clase de cerradura, el peliverde se acercó a ese objeto, lo giró, lo jaló incluso lo empujó, pero nada funcionaba, intentó con el otro y tuvo los mismos resultados: se resistía a abrir; por obviedad necesitaban una llave para poder pasar, Lyzerg trató de encontrar una clase de llave con la mirada pero no encontró nada, además, aunque la encontrara, persistía el problema de las enredaderas, pensó que lo mejor sería encontrar algo para cortarlas y luego ocuparse de la llave, encontró una piedra tipo lanza, con la cual intentó una y otra vez siquiera hacer un surco en una de las hierbas, varios intentos después consiguió con éxito una abertura bastante grande, pero no es en las enredaderas, sino en su mano, la presionó tanto que antes de cortarlas, se lastimó la palma y parte de los dedos, soltó la piedra casi azotándola contra el piso, brotando así la sangre a montones, por eso Morphine se alarmó de tal manera que desesperada buscó algo para cubrir las heridas y evitar una infección, aunque sólo atinó a arrancar una de las algas de la parte de arriba, colocó un trozo sin romper la planta encima de la hemorragia de la palma, justo apenas terminaba de cubrirla, el chico sintió que la cortada sanaba de inmediato, con su otra mano, retiró un poquito al hada que hizo caso algo preocupada, al mirar la palma, ésta se encontraba muy bien, como si nada hubiese sucedido, trataron lo mismo con los dedos y los curó también. Ahora el problema era la bendita llave para abrir la puerta, hasta que miraron al medallón, que se movió un poco, cambiando su color blanco a uno dorado con destellos de diamantes, poco a poco se elevó por cuenta propia, suspendido en el aire, redujo la luz hasta tener el grosor de un alambre, tan delgado que cupo a la perfección en la cerradura aquella, un sonido de campanillas se hizo presente, instantes después, las enredaderas comenzaron a iluminarse con unas finas líneas irregulares que salían del medio hasta los extremos, y daba la ilusión de que llevaban alguna especie de líquido a algún sitio; un buen tiempo más tarde contemplando ese espectáculo, las hierbas se comenzaron a esconder entre la tierra liberando la puerta, después de todo, esa era la llave que estaban buscando hace un momento. Al terminar, todo parecía estar en orden excepto que aún no han salido de la cueva, la luz volvió a su antigua iluminación, así que el chico se acercó para poner sus manos en ambos lados de la puerta y empujarlas, funcionó, aunque tuvieron que cubrirse la vista del tremendo resplandor, después, se percataron de un paisaje sobrenatural de extrema belleza al igual que rareza.

Era casi un panorama de un jardín digno del imperio más grande que pudo haber existido: Había un camino de rocas de mármol planas, los pastos eran de color oro, las hojas de los sauces llorones eran láminas de dicho metal, aunque tenían la textura y forma de una hoja orgánica, sus troncos eran cafés, en la base de éstos, habían unas bancas blancas de diseño victoriano; por donde quiera que uno voltease, habían cerros y montañas pequeñas, éstas últimas eran cafés; de vez en cuando podían toparse con una que otra fuente hecha de roca caliza con forma de roble, de sus ramas y hojas salía el agua más cristalina y pura que pueda encontrarse (NA: Bueno, en ese reino, toda el agua es así de fresca); los cielos eran dorados claro con blanco, dando la impresión de estar siempre en un atardecer. Los dos se quedaron asombrados, el paisaje era único y obviamente mágico, tanto esplendor en un mundo, ya juraban que era imposible encontrar algo que ya conocían en su mundo. Se adentraron al lugar, donde el olor a hierbas los dejó más entusiasmados, no paraban de sonreír con aquella majestuosidad, se miraron uno al otro con un gesto de alegría antes de correr ese camino, anhelaban explorar ese mundo completamente distinto al que estaban hace unos momentos; hasta que por sus mentes pasó una idea: Alguien debe vivir allí; así que detuvieron su festejo a analizar el panorama, miraron por los alrededores, sólo el viento colándose por los árboles y el sonido del agua en movimiento estaba presente, así que caminaron por ese sendero en busca de alguien que pudiera orientarlos; caminaron por un largo trayecto, hasta que giraron en un pequeño cerro, a la vuelta estaba una casa humilde, ésta era de diseño clásico, hecha de yeso y madera, el tejado era café con una chimenea humeante, las paredes blancas y ventanas por doquier, pensaron por un instante que allí había alguien que pudiera orientarlos en ese terreno, caminaron por el mismo camino que conducía a la entrada, Lyzerg alzó un poco tímido la mano para verificar que hubiera alguien adentro, el hada rosada se escondía ligeramente detrás de su hombro, no hubo ni si quiera la necesidad de tocar la puerta, porque los ha recibido un hada delgada de tamaño humano con un vestido de noche blanco con detalles dorados en forma de flores, su cabello corto con pequeñas trenzas, sus orejas puntiagudas y su rostro angelical con marcas en forma de curvas y espirales le daban un aspecto joven. Los británicos se han quedado de nuevo sin habla, el hada les sonreía cálidamente se hizo a un lado para dejarles el paso al interior de la casa:

.- ¡Hola! ¡Bienvenidos sean a "_**Golden Gates**_"! Esta es mi humilde casa, pero también es suya – Se escondía detrás de la puerta cada vez más

.- Em…Muchas gracias… - Mientras entraba, el joven hizo una seña para que le dijera su nombre

.- Heiligabend **(3)** – Hizo una breve reverencia antes de que los visitantes

Al entrar estaban en primer lugar, en primer lugar estaba el comedor, hecho de troncos de árbol y decorado con flores y frutillas, la sala estaba después, constituida del mismo material, hechas tal y como si fueran una sala de lujo, del lado derecho desde donde lo veían y en frente de la sala, estaban las escaleras hehas de tierra y tienen una apariencia casi exacta a la de la caverna en la que se encontraban hace unos momentos, los barrotes eran hechos de oro blanco y tenían forma de hojas de laurel; miraron a su lado izquierdo y estaba una puerta pasando por el comedor, sin duda, era la residencia de una familia amororsa. Se adentraron en la vivienda observando todo lo que podían, el más maravillado de los dos era Lyzerg, ya que antes de quedar atrapado en ese mundo, tenía la firme creencia de que ese tipo de lugares sólo existían en los cuentos de hadas, Heiligabend cerró la puerta detrás de sí, flotó en frente de los invitados brindándoles una sonrisa:

.- Siéntense y esperen, les traeré algo de comer – Y voló a la puerta del lado izquierdo, que era la cocina

Los otros dos sólo se sentaron a esperar en el comedor, sintiéndose extrañamente relajados, y al mismo tiempo, tuvieron la sospecha de que ese lugar ya lo conocían, aunque era evidente que no era así, Morphine se acercó al centro de mesa a ver los distintos tipos de frutillas, por alguna razón ya las conocía, a pesar de tener un aspecto de frutas que conocemos, esas tienen funciones distintas, como por ejemplo: las fresas de esa canasta hacían que la piel se volviera más suave con sólo un mordisco, las naranjas eran muy dulces y con tan sólo probarlas, uno podría sentirse más vivo y fresco, como si acabase de salir de un baño de agua tibia, cosas como esas las conocía a la perfección el hada de ojos rosas sin entender la razón. Lyzerg la observaba tranquilo y feliz, estaba calmado de poder estar con ella, de lo contrario, se sentiría muy solo, y por algún motivo, él tenía la sensación persistente de haber estado en ese lugar, como si fuera su propia casa, aunque siempre se decía que era ilógico, puesto que seía probablemente su única visita; luego, regresó Heiligabend con una especie de charola francesa**(4)**, al levantar la tapa, dejó al descubierto un par de tazas en forma de flor y un pastel de vainilla ya partido en trozos sólo para ponerlo en otros platos, les dejó a cada uno sus tazas y un pedazo de pastel, estaban casi listos para comer, excepto que no tenían bebida, las tacitas estaban vacías y eso les extrañaba hasta cieto punto:

.-¡Ah! Mis disculpas, es que siempre gozo de servir el té – Se justificó el hada mayor apenada, después hizo un movimiento con su mano, atrayendo cuatro campanillas azules que venían en forma de vasos flotando por el aire – He preparado un poco de leche de jazmines, espero que te guste – Dos de las flores se han puesto de ambos lados de las tazas de cada quien, al inclinarse, dejaron caer un líquido ligeramente amarillento y de apariencia cremosa

.- Todo se ve delicioso, eres muy generosa, gracias – Dijo Lyzerg sonriendo mientras tomaba su taza

.- No es nada, además, debiste estar hambriento, es lo menos que puedo hacer por tí – Comentó dejando sorprendido a los dos, ninguno se había dado cuenta de que el chico no ha ingerido suficiente alimento (NA: Ni yo tampoco, ¡GOMEN LYZ! **T^T**)

.-Etto...bien, pues...gracias de nuevo – Dio un sorbo al té, pero en su boca era casi como una crema dulce, pero refrescante y saciante

.- Está delicioso ¿No lo crees Lyzerg? – Morphine ya había tomado ya media taza cuando le preguntó a su amigo

.- Ya lo creo Morphine – Comió un poco de su pastel

Heiligabend quien estaba contenta de tenerlos en su casa, miró de pronto el medallón que colgaba de su cuello, de inmediato recordó al sacerdote que lo portaba, cruzó por su mente la situación de ese mundo: El brujo, la reina, y la agonía del reino; su gesto permanecía congelado en sorpresa y conmosión, ella estaba creyendo firmemente que ese medallón se había perdido para siempre, _"¿Él puede ser el elegido por nuestro Respekt?" _Pensó, como necesitaba saber si estaba en lo cierto, tendría que acompañarlos su hijo para comprobarlo, porque tiene un muchacho. Lyzerg al terminar de comer, agradeció el servicio de nuevo, y al levantarse de su asiento, notó cómo el hada mayor miraba fijamente el objeto que traía consigo, ante eso sonrió con calma, tomó el sol con una de sus manos, la alzó y comenzó a justificarse:

.- Este medallón es prueba de que este lugar necesita ayuda para salir de las tinieblas de un loco, el sacerdote me ha elegido como el que lleve a cabo esa tarea, por mi parte, soy demasiado débil, sin embargo, he aceptado la misión, es por eso que estamos pidiendo ayuda para guiarnos en estos rumbos, para movernos y salvarlos a todos ustedes – Sus palabras se traducían a impotencia, pero su voz indicaba seguridad y fortaleza

.- Entonces…tú debes ser Él…aquél que puede vencer cualquier cosa si se lo propone – Heiligabend estaba esperanzada de la libertad

.- Bueno, no puedo vencer todo, pero si me propongo las cosas, las cumplo – Corrigió el ojiverde con algo de modestia

.- Bien, no creo que conozcas este lugar, me encantaría mostrártelo a detalle, pero debo ocuparme del hogar – Puntualizó la pobre con pesimismo

.- No te preocupes, buscaré a alguien más, con permiso y gracias por tu hospitalidad – Lyzerg le indicó a Morphine que debían salir, hasta que Heiligabend los detuvo

.- Por eso les confío a mi hijo – Con eso, ambos la voltearon a ver sorprendidos

.- ¿Tu hijo? – Morphine preguntó sorprendida

.- Sí, y es bueno con los demás, iré por él – Voló por encima de las escaleras para llegar al piso siguiente

Mientras tanto, los otros dos se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro, por la actitud de Heiligabend llegaron a la conclusión de que estaban desesperadas esas hadas, a tal grado de tratarlos como reyes y mostrarles todo lo que hay y lo que deben saber, y eso fue suficiente para reafirmar la decisión de romper con la inseguridad de ese mundo. Un minuto después, el hada de cabellos plata apareció de nuevo con un joven que al parecer tenía la misma edad de Lyzerg, éste tenía las mismas alas que el hada mayor, era del mismo tamaño del joven británico, se vestía como duende, su camisa y zapatos era cafés, sus medias eran blancas, y traía detrás de él, una bolsa donde guardaba un montón de flechas y un arco (NA: Es casi igual al que tiene Peter Pan de Disney, pero sin Campanita), sus cabellos eran igualmente cafés, su piel blanca y ojos magenta eran sus características, nada parecido a su madre, pero igual, no se veía mala persona; él los miró y se quedó impresionado de poder verlos, se acercó para observarlos mejor, hasta que su vista se detuvo en el sol que colgaba del cuello del ojiverde, por esa razón es que se hizo para atrás para hacer una reverencia, los otros dos lo miraron algo extrañados, a pesar de ello, aún no podían ni deberían sentirse superiores ante cualquiera:

.- Levántate por favor, podrás hacerlo si y sólo si conseguimos derrotar a ese idiota – Condicionó el inglés algo apenado, pero el otro hizo caso

.- Pero es un gran honor verte – Se excusó el hada joven, su voz era grave, pero suave a la vez - ¡Qué diablos pasa conmigo! – Ese grito asustó a los presentes - ¡Aún no me presento! Me llamo Zwielicht**(5)**, si hay algo en lo que te pueda servir, sólo pídelo – Dijo el joven de traje café, a lo que el pelivede sonrió y miró con fuerza y seguridad al hada

.- Por favor, llévanos y muéstrame este sitio, es posible que una guerra se aproxime, y por eso... – Explicó algo serio, pero no severo

.- Desde luego, madre – Se dirigió a ésta – Regresaré más tarde – Ella sólo sonreía

.- Claro, estaré esperando – Sólo pudo responder eso

.- Andando entonces, Morphine – Lyzerg se dirigió a su compañera, quien sólo asintió

Así, los tres se enaminaron por **Golden Gates**, descubriendo sitios donde es bueno que se lleve a cabo una pelea sin riesgo de poner en peligro a terceros, un ejemplo de ello sería una llanura en la cima de algunas montañas que les dicen Walls der Götter**(6)**, lugares seguros donde refugiarse y descansar, incluso guaridas subterráneas para pasar a otras regiones, todo eso se encargaba de mostrarles el hada ojimagenta, quien entusiasmado también bromeaba un poco para desahogar ese sentimiento tan vivaz. Entre tanto, Darkness estaba afinando los detalles de su plan para ponerlo en práctica contra el joven británico y su pequeña pero indispensable amiga y compañera, ya que faltaba muy poco para la batalla que sería una nueva etapa en la historia en ese mundo...

_**Continuará...**_

_**Puertas de oro**_

_**( 1 ) Arcoíris en alemán**_

_**( 2 ) Es mi fenómeno favorito, si no saben qué es, tecleen eso en su buscador de imágenes para que sepan jeje**_

_**( 3 ) **__**Heiligabend**_ _**Nochebuena en alemán**_

_**( 4 ) La verdad es que no tengo la más remota idea de cómo se llame el domo ese de metal que utilizan para cubrir los platillos antes de servirlos, sobre todo los franceses, si alguien sabe su nombre y es tan amable de decirme, se lo agradeceré por todo el fic y más ^_^U**_

_**( 5 ) Crepúsculo en alemán**_

_**( 6 ) Paredes de los dioses en alemán**_

_**Creo que los nombres para los personajes son menos que estúpidos al igual que el final, pero no se me ocurría nada más, aunque no lo crean, sí lo traduje al alemán. Gracias a todos por leer, la verdad es que tanto aquellos que esperan la actualización del fic, yo quiero actualizarlo, en fin, como siempre he andado del tingo al tango bailando Gangnam Style XD, nah, me canso muy rápido, bueno, agradezco a:**_

_**MEAM-neko n.n: **_Bueno, la verdad es que sí escribí rápido, porque mi notebook se quedaba sin batería, pero ya quería actualizar, trataré de escribir correctamente a partir de ahora. Y…no, la verdad es que no hablo latín, a duras penas inglés, francés, japonés y español jajaja (XD), el traductor me complicó las cosas y tiene más espacios como me mostró **ó_ò**. Gracias por tu review ^^, eso sí es afición jajaja, me alegras la vida nena.

_**Haruto: Me enfermó el paisaje monótono, y para colmo, las hadas esas no conocen siquiera el naranja ¬¬**_

_**Lisbeth: Es que el dorado es el color más común para el oro**_

_**Gracias de nuevo por tu review, a los demás por tomarse la molestia de leer este fic y nos leemos próximamente. "Si quieren dejarme un review déjenlo, y si no, pues no lo dejen"**_

_**¡HASTA EL CAPÍTULO 4!**_


End file.
